


Interlocking

by looneyngilo2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Scott and Isaac are throwing a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlocking

**Author's Note:**

> Set about 10 years in the future, where Allison, Scott and Isaac are in a triad relationship.
> 
> For the Fan_Flashwork's prompt "Entertaining."

Allison stared at the misshapen bourbon pecan pie. “Why did it sink on one side?” she sighed, leaning onto the kitchen island, hair falling on her face.

“Uh, Allison? It’s ok,” said Scott, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. “Stiles is going to eat it all of it, anyway. And me, I’ll eat all of it. We’ll both... eat all of it.”

“Yeah,” said Isaac. “They’ll fight over who gets to eat it. And, I’ll... I’ll probably try a slice.”

Allison was smiling now, as she looked at the boys in their dirty aprons. She rolled her eyes and said, “Ugh, whatever. This can’t be any worse than what you guys made.”

“Ah, excuse me,” said Scott, “these Cornish hens will blow everyone away. At least... I think they will. Isaac chose them. _Do_ they blow people away?”

“Sure,” said Isaac, distractedly. “What should we play? Jazz or...”

“Elevator music?” asked Scott. “We’re throwing a party for our friends, and our parents, we’re not...”

“Not old people?” said Allison.

“Yes.”

“Well, if you want me to play some ‘Bubblegum Bitch’ or something,” muttered Isaac.

“I like that song,” said Scott.

“No - just - _I_ will choose the music,” said Allison. “Isaac, go change. Unless - can you? Did you set the table and the bar?”

“It is all ready for everyone to get completely drunk. Fine, I’ll go now.”

“And you will be beautiful!” said Allison, hopping over to him.

He half-smiled, stroked her cheek, and said “So, why aren’t you changing right now?”

“Because... because snacks! Yes, I need to prepare the snacks!”

“She means opening a jar of salsa,” said Scott.

“ _I_ am not the one with a friend who won’t eat artichoke hearts.”

“And are _you_ going to change yet, Scott?” asked Isaac, “I’ll enjoy your company just as much.”

“Well, I will look... beautiful, too” said Scott, “but after I take the little chickens and potatoes out of the oven.”

“Ah, you two break my heart,” he said, stepping out of the room. “And they’re not chickens!”

 

\-----

 

“Hi, hi, hi!,” said Allison, as she opened the front door for Lydia.

“What?," she said, looking around. "Hi. Are you sure this isn’t a belated housewarming party? Because I really think you should have thrown one.”

“Isn’t that for when you buy houses?” asked Allison, taking Lydia’s coat. “This is a rental. And, it’s - it’s just a... dinner party.”

“Clearly it’s not, since you only invited like, 6 people. So we’re 9, and odd numbers at parties is just strange,” Lydia said. “Well, whatever. I brought a gift. Not a housewarming gift, just a... ‘just a dinner party’ gift... Hope you love it.”

“Can I open it now?”

“Uh - yeah, just... you should probably wear it right now, actually?”

“This isn’t my final outfit...”

“The bird is going to be better dressed than you are if you don’t change. Soon.”

"I'm," sighed Allison, leaning against the wall, "I'm just waiting -"

"He hasn't called to say he's coming?"

Allison shook her head.

"Well, his loss," said Lydia.

"My loss," Allison said, inaudibly.

 

\-----

 

Allison knew she was losing this game of charades, but she couldn’t pay attention to what Stiles was doing, and Derek wasn’t being very helpful with the guesses, either.

Stiles threw himself on the floor, pounding the carpet with his fists.

“I don’t think that’s meant as a clue,” said Melissa, and Stiles groaned.

“Ah, we, we give up,” said Allison.

Stiles fake sobbed and said, “It was Tristan and Isolde, how could you not guess that? Haven’t you brushed up on your tragic romances? Wouldn’t you have _memorized_ tragic young romances?”

Scott laughed and Stiles rolled over to look at him. “Serve me some chips and salsa, man,” he said, as Scott helped him up. “ _Why_ did I agree to play with them? Why aren’t you playing?” he said, angrily, when the doorbell rang.

They all became very still for a few seconds, before Allison stood up, straightened her new dress a little, and walked to the door.

Her heart was pounding, legs weak, her stomach on fire, but she opened the door.

“Dad,” she said, seeing him standing on the porch, and, ignoring his bouquet of flowers, she quickly looked him over, checking for weapons. “Hi...”

He smiled widely at her, and went in for a hug. She hesitated, and instead took the flowers. “Thank you.”

“Hi, Scott,” Chris said to the empty hallway, and Scott came in.

“Mr. Argent.”

“You, um, you serving drinks in there?”

“Uh, yeah, earlier. How’d you know?”

“Bit of tomato on your shirt.”

Allison smiled slightly then, and moved out of the way, to let her father in.

“Let me help you,” he said to Scott.

“Uh, Mr. Argent,” said Isaac, suddenly appearing. “Why don’t you come with us? It’s Allison’s turn in charades, and, you get to be on her team.”

Chris turned to look at her, and Allison smiled brightly. “Yeah! It was going to be a costumed game night, but, then, ah, plans changed. But this stayed!”

She began to follow him to the living room, but stopped by Scott long enough for him to whisper “Isaac thinks it might not be the best idea to have your father near anything sharp.”

She nodded, a chill going through her, but she steeled herself and walked into the living room, ready to entertain her guests.

 

\----

 

Stiles was devouring the pie when Scott nudged Allison’s shoulder. They’d eaten most of their meal, without a lively conversation, or feeding each other bites of food as usual, but there hadn’t been any fights or slight jabs, either, so Allison had been able to enjoy her meal, even with a knot of anxiety sitting at the bottom of her stomach.

It grew now, into a dark electricity running through her, and she saw Scott run his fingertips over Isaac’s forearm.

The three stood up.

“So, I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here,” said Scott.

"You sound like a James Bond villain," said Stiles.

“And I don’t really think they’re wondering. It’s a dinner party,” said Isaac.

“Well, yeah, but they don’t know what kind of party.”

“I thought it was just a normal party,” said Lydia.

“It was supposed to be a costumed game night,” said Stiles, his spoon hanging in the air. “Why did you change it from that? I’d already chosen Derek’s costume. Well, not really, more like we’d eliminated some choices. And by we, I mean, me. You know, no Batman, and stuff.”

Derek glared at Stiles.

“And I would have brought buckets of fried chicken,” said Stiles.

“But something better came up!” said Allison, her voice high pitched. “An, uh, announcement!”

“Oh,” said Melissa, seemingly understanding.

“Are you pregnant?” said Chris, his voice tight.

“Aww,” said Lydia and Stiles.

“What?! No!,” Allison and Isaac said.

“Would you know?,” asked Stiles, turning to Derek. “Like, could you guys, like, smell it or?”

“They might,” said Derek, completely disconcerted by the question.

“Ok!” said Allison, “No. We were going to do this... nicely, but -”

“No, wait,” whispered Isaac.

“We can still do this nicely,” said Scott.

She sighed, then smiled. “Ok, yes.”

Isaac turned around, and handed Scott and Allison little jewelry boxes, which they then gave to everyone else.

“Keychains?” said Lydia.

“Oh, keychains with interlocking hearts with the names of you three,” said Melissa.

“And... a date on the back,” said Stiles.

“ _Yessss_ ,” said Allison.

“Wait - wait are you saying -” said Melissa.

“We’re engaged, Mom” said Scott.

“Oh!”

“Congratulations,” Chris said. He hadn’t opened his box, he wasn’t smiling, and there was compassion and worry in his eyes. He looked down and drank some of his wine.

“Scott! Oh, wow, um,” said Melissa, pulling herself out of her shock. She’d been offended by Chris’s reaction, and so now she stood up and hugged Scott tightly. “Congratulations,” she said, rubbing Isaac’s arm and smiling at Allison. “Um, uh, what more is there to say, really?”

“You crazy kids,” said Stiles, standing up. “I - I get to be the best man, right?”

“How did you -who proposed first? To whom?” asked Lydia.

Allison said “Ah... you know... after our vacation a few weeks ago,” but they all dissolved in giggles.

“Ok, you guys need a better story,” said Stiles. “Because... the things that are coming to mind. Ew.”

 

\------

 

There’d been a flurry of questions, and the three had run upstairs for a breather, and to retrieve their rings. Allison enjoyed that moment of silence with them, laying on the bed, her head on Isaac’s stomach, his on Scott’s, putting their rings on again.

When she came downstairs, she felt stronger than she had all night, and so, she asked her father to come with her outside, and he followed her silently, wine glass in hand, the fall night quiet.

“This is a nice garden,” he said, when they sat on the swing set.

“Good for the dogs we want to foster. And some fruits and vegetables,” she smiled, pointing at one corner of the garden. “Isaac’s really got a green thumb.”

Chris nodded. “Stilinski seems excited.”

“Yes. Who’s getting the legal wedding? Will we get matching tattoos? Will we have live swans?...” she said, laughing.

He smiled, and a silence settled.

“So, how come you’re... better with this?," she whispered. "I mean, no screaming or.. threatening, or... being bothered that they didn’t ask you first.”

He took a drink and sighed, looking at the house. “I don’t know, Allison. We’ve been through so much. _You’ve_ been through so much. I want you to be loved, and safe -”

“And I am.”

“I know you believe that, Allison, but I don’t.”

“Dad,” she said, angrily.

“Why are you getting married?!”

“Because! I want a stupid little ceremony that means nothing, but - but our friends are there, and - and, our parents. You know, between the three of us, we've got two parents..." she said, choking up for a moment. "I want to celebrate our commitment, that we love each other and we’re going to try to be together for the rest of our lives. And I want you there because... I want your...”

“Blessing, Allison?”

“No. I just want you to _see_ it. To really _see_ us, and what we mean to each other. To see it as real.”

There was a pause before he said, “I do believe that you care about those boys.”

“And they care about me,” she said, reaching out for his hand. “I’m _so_ full of love, here. _They’re_ so full of love. They’re my best friends. Sometimes... it’s overwhelming, and it’s not - it’s not perfect. I mean, there’s attention and jealousy and... we’ve all been... hurt... but I don’t know, I just see them - I see us, and I just know that there is... _so much_ love in this world.”

“That won’t stop bad things from happening. Bad luck _clings_ to those two, like a curse.”

“You could say that about me, too... But, I can have this. My heart can expand to include _all_ of us.”

“I - I don’t understand it, Allison.”

“You don’t **have** to. They’re my family, and so are you.”

“I don't want to lose you. And I’m going to lose you.”

She nodded, and gently she whispered, “But you’re losing me now.”

There was another long pause before he said, “So, if this is what you’re choosing, then... I have to...”

“Support me?”

“Accept... that.”

“You mean tolerate,” she said.

“I’m doing my best,” he said, firmly. “And, I’ll... I’ll keep _trying_ to do my best, for you.”

Allison nodded, and she whispered, “You won’t hurt us?”

“You know the code. Only if they’re rabid, only if they are hurting people, only if we can't help. Only then.”

She gripped his hand tightly, and nodded. “If you _ever_ hurt them otherwise...”

And he nodded.

 

\-----

 

It was late, the house was quiet. Allison took off her bra, and kicked off her heels, feet burning and cooling off on the tile floor. She began doing the dishes, while Isaac cleaned the living room, and Scott took care of the kitchen.

After a while, Scott began rubbing her shoulders, then hugged her around the waist, and they swayed slightly and kissed.

“You still have to scrub the countertops,” she said.

He scrunched his nose, but let her go.

Isaac came in, and handed her more wine glasses. “I think our friends may have a problem,” he said, smiling at Scott.

“That makes like 30 glasses. Between 9 people?” she said. She turned and saw Scott offer his hand to Isaac, who bowed and took it. She laughed and rolled her eyes as they began dancing in the kitchen.

Hands in the warm soapy water, her eyes landed on her ring on the windowsill, next to their dying basil plant. The rings, each with all their initials carved in, had been exchanged while sitting at the kitchen island one night, over cheesecake, when they’d returned from a road trip to Ojai.

But that wasn’t the moment when they’d chosen this life, when they’d chosen each other.

She remembered that moment, the way they were having sex, her on top of Scott, pulling his hair, Isaac laying next to him, touching her and kissing Scott, when Scott said “I want this forever.”

She had smiled, then heard Isaac say “I want to be with you guys forever.”

She’d let go of Scott’s hair and grabbed Isaac’s hand, said “We all do.”

“But I mean like...” said Isaac.

“Like marriage?” asked Scott, smiling, and Allison stopped.

“It’s... it’s not legal,” said Isaac.

“Who cares?” said Scott.

“ _Do you_ mean like marriage?” she asked.

Isaac didn’t say anything, but she knew he meant it. She leaned over and kissed him, while Scott gently played with Isaac’s hair.

“I do too,” said Scott, laughing.

She laughed, and said, “Me, too.”

“So are you guys... saying yes?”

“Wait, are you asking us?” said Scott, excitedly.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“ _I’m_ saying yes,” said Scott, smiling brightly, kissing him.

Allison frowned, and felt tears in her eyes.

“Wait, I’m sorry, did I -” said Isaac, sitting up.

“No, I mean yes! Yes, I'm saying yes” she said, pulling him in to kiss him, feeling the restorative power of that choice, of taking that leap of faith.


End file.
